Contigo en tus sueños
by Marqui
Summary: Una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Aún conservaba fresco el recuerdo de aquel día, el peor día. El día en que la Muerte se llevó a su amada Eliza


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Contigo en tus sueños**

Una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Aún conservaba fresco el recuerdo de aquel día, el peor día. El día en que la Muerte se llevó a su amada Eliza. Se recostó sobre su sillón y observó con detenimiento el esqueleto de su amada, que yacía inerte sobre la cama. EL sueño lo estaba invadiendo, pero el deseaba dormir en un sueño eterno y asi estar junto a su esposa. Pensó alguna vez en participar en el torneo de Shamanes, aun faltaba para ése evento. En estos momentos, el estaba deseoso de tener a su esposa en brazos, dándole amor, calor y placer, como en los viejos tiempos.

Se levantó de su sillón y se acostó al lado del esqueleto de Eliza. Comenzó a acariciar y besar a esos fríos huesos, a medida que iba besándolos, lloraba cada vez más resignado. Su esposa estaba muerta.... MUERTA.... Se sentó en la cama llorando desesperadamente, era lo único que podía hacer. Deseaba que ella despertara de ese dormir eterno. Sentía que ya ni la necromancia lo ayudaba, de esa forma sólo tendría a Eliza por unos pocos minutos. Pero no volvería a sentir su calidez, su piel suave, su cabello largo ondulado. Pensó en suicidarse, pero ésa no era la solución, sólo lo llevaría a perder su orgullo y adentrarse aún más en un camino de confusiones y angustia. Miró el esqueleto y volvió a recostarse a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por imágenes que recordaban su felicidad. Aquella felicidad a la que nunca podría regresar... Eso lo hacía sentirse aun mas triste y lo hacía llorar con más fuerza.

-_¿¿Acaso el único remedio es olvidarte??-_gritó angustiado- _No.. no puedo_ - lloró.... 

Se durmió profundamente, pero aun así, su dolor seguía derrochando lágrimas. En sus sueños se dibujó la silueta de Eliza, ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre, aunque su rostro mostraba una cierta melancolía....

-_Fausto..._ - se oyó la dulce y triste voz de la mujer. Estaría hablándole en sueños? No... No era eso solamente. El espíritu de Eliza estaba observando cómo su propio esqueleto estaba abrazado fuertemente por su esposo dormido. ... Se sentó en el sillón de Fausto y del escritorio tomo un lápiz y un papel y escribió algo....

-_Mi querido Fausto..._- siguió ella hablándole: _- Tengo algo que escribí para ti, te lo dejé en tu escritorio... -_ .

Pasada media hora, Él abrió sus ojos. Observó el esqueleto de su Eliza y recordó la dulce voz hablando en sus sueños. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Allí encontró un sobre y dentro, una carta. Elevó la carta a la altura de sus ojos y se acercó a la ventana, la luna estaba clara y un rayo iluminaba de lleno la habitación. Su mano sufría un pequeño temblor, pero era de miedo y a la vez de emoción. Leyó la carta. A medida que la iba leyendo, en su mente escuchaba la voz de Eliza pronunciando aquellas palabras de consuelo:

_A mi amado Fausto:_

_Si no estoy cuando te despiertes,_

_Por favor, no llores...._

_Y si no estoy cuando te despiertes,_

_por favor, no lo lamentes._

_No quiero que recuerdes este tiempo,_

_con angustia y dolor, Recuérdame...._

_Recuérdame porque estaré contigo en tus sueños...._

_No llores, estoy contigo..._

_No lo lamentes, aun estoy a tu lado,_

_y aunque mi naturaleza humana ya no está,_

_todavía estaré contigo todo el tiempo,_

_y aunque mi cuerpo ya no está,_

_Estaré ahí para consolarte todo el tiempo..._

_No quiero que grites ni llores_

_Quiero que sigas adelante viviendo tu vida..._

_No estoy durmiendo en un sueño interminable, _

_Porque en tu corazón están todos nuestros buenos momentos..._

_Eliza._

-------

Una nueva lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Fausto. Suspiró entristecido. Dobló la carta y la presionó con sus dos manos sobre su corazón. La guardó dentro de un álbum de fotos de cuando él y Eliza aun eran niños. Miró el esqueleto nuevamente y se acercó lentamente, posó su mano sobre la frente perforada y le brindó energía. De pronto, el esqueleto comenzó a tener la verdadera forma de Eliza. Gracias a ese poder, el espíritu de Eliza se encontraba en el esqueleto. 

Fausto acercó lentamente su rostro al de Eliza y le besó dulcemente los labios. Ella abrió sus ojos tristes, pero firmes, y repitió con voz apagada:

-_Recuérdame.... __Recuérdame porque estaré contigo en tus sueños...Contigo en tus.....sueños.- _Cerró los ojos nuevamente y la figura se desvaneció para volver a ser un esqueleto.

Fausto suspiró, miró la luna blanca y luego miró el esqueleto:

- _Eliza....._- dijo entre lágrimas - _Tu eres como la Luna Blanca. Siempre estás presente, aunque a veces no pueda verte, pero siento que estás a mi lado...Nunca voy a olvidarte, ... Eres **mi** Luna Blanca....._

Se acostó nuevamente al lado del esqueleto y decidió dormirse. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Comenzaban las inscripciones para el torneo de Shamanes, lo había decidido, entraría en el torneo y así ganar para resucitar a su amada Eliza.....

**Fin**

Este fue mi primer fic de Shaman King, espero que les guste ^^....Me dejó con un poco de congoja ;_; sniffff pero bueno, jejejeje ^^U....Espero sugerencias y opniniones....

_Nota: Fic basado en las canciones "With you in your dreams" del grupo Hanson y Shiroi Tsuki (-Luna Blanca- una de las canciones de Fausto VIII - Shaman King)._


End file.
